A Look Into The Past..
by TraceAce
Summary: After finally going too far with insults with Spike, Buffy is forced into getting a little lesson in how her actions really do affect Spike..
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Unrequited Love**

**Disclaimer**: I own no one..I'm just a poor Jersey girl that has no life! LMAO.

**A/N:** LoL, this is an odd fiction, but I like it so far myself—so read! Please? And feedback is welcome!

**~~**

                She felt alone. Completely alone.

                _This is for the best._ She clutched the cross closer to her heart, feeling a pit forming in her stomach. He can't get in here. I'm fine. Yeah. Just stay in this room for the rest of my life that I shouldn't be having, and I'll be fine. She jumped at a noise coming from her window, and shakily walked over to look what was there. She felt her clutch on the cross tighten.

                A squirrel.

                _I'm getting jumpy from a squirrel. I think this has been the defining pathetic moment of my life. _She watched it scamper off into the night's darkness. _Just need to breath. In and out. There we go, all calmed down now. This is easy. I can stay away from him. _She walked to her bed again, sitting down. _Yeah. All alone. By myself. No Spike at all. I don't need him. _A part of her wanted to wake up Willow and tell her everything that happened between she and Spike, or even Dawn, because it was just making her life worse keeping it in.

_                Yeah, I'm sure Willow would love hearing about how I woke up in a factory this morning with him after a night of—ugh. I can't even think about it. I remember how she reacted when they all thought the Buffybot was really me. Yeah, that was loads of fun. _She considered going to sleep, but found the idea for some reason not at all pleasing. _He haunts me in my dreams too. I'm getting as bad as him. _She glanced longingly at her window._ All I need to do is go out through the window and—_

She shook her head. _No. Control, Buffy. You can't control most of your life, but you can control this. It has to end. It may feel good, but I can't keep doing that to myself. I can't keep lying to myself. Lying about what, I have no clue, but I know that what is happening right now is so entirely wrong._

She didn't know why she felt guilty. She didn't need to be. She was hurting Spike. He didn't have feelings._ Who cares about him? He's a jerk. A sick, disgusting jerk. Nothing has changed, besides the fact that he can't bite people, well, besides me. And that's more of a reason to justify me killing him, or wanting to at least.  Right? God, I need air. _She looked to the window with a face that made her look like she considered it a portal to some unknown world.

                _Wait a second; I shouldn't be locked in here because of him, quivering like an idiot. That's not very Buffy like at all! Or at least I don't think it is. _Finally, after a moment of deciding, she walked to the window, as she had done all the times before when her mom was alive and she was just beginning as a Slayer.

                Old habits never seemed to die with her. Her relationship with Spike just proved her point all over again.

                She landed on the ground, letting in the scenery. Everything was quiet, which actually wasn't too surprising. This was Sunnydale, after all. Home of the undead and ghouls and just about any other monster you could think of._ Including the most annoying one of all._ She knew Xander and Anya were with Dawn, just in case Willow went a little loopy. She still had the cross in her hand, and a stake in her jacket. _Well, I'm out, better make it look like I have a reason to be here._

She walked aimlessly, hoping to find some vampire to vent her frustrations out. But, just her luck, it seemed all the vamps had decided to go on vacation, and it was basically a ghost town. Great. Just me and the 'scary' animal wildlife. _It figures the one night I actually wanted to just beat something until it cried they decide not to kill. Never get a break._ She glanced up at the sky, noting the perfectly clear night sky. The moon lit up the roads perfectly, even though it wasn't full at all. _Such a perfect night for a thrashing. How inconsiderate of the vamps for leaving me hanging here._

"Slayer."

                Her whole body froze at the mere whisper he made, her heart quickly beating double time, leaping up to life. She didn't turn to face him, but remained stationed at that point. She could feel his eyes on her, and she tried not to look like the mere thought of him was making her go weak all ready. _Why did I come out here again?_

                "I've been lookin' for you." He said simply. She finally mustered up the courage to turn around, cross outstretched. He backed away, but only slightly. "What's this? Tryin' to stop yourself again, are you?"

                "Just leave me alone." She said through clenched teeth.

                "You know, I love how you work, Slayer." He paced back and forth in front of her. "I mean, I protect your sister for an entire summer and would have done so until the end of time, helped your little Scoobie buddies with the vamp control, and what do you do? You go all high and mighty on me. Oh yeah Buffy, you're so special that you can trample on everyone's feelings until they're as demented as your are." He looked at her narrowly. "I don't buy it, though. You can push everyone away, including Bit, but you can't get rid of me that easily."

                She glared at him. _What right does he have talking to me like this? _"I can get rid of you in a single swing, even if you can fight me now."

                "Perhaps you can." He smirked at her. "But it won't help. Probably make it worse. No one seems to notice you're detached now. You put a brave front up for all of them, but who do you come to when the moon rises?" he motioned to the sky. "Just like why you're out tonight." He stepped closer to her. "You need me like a sick addiction, Slayer. I know because it's how I feel."

                "Like hell you know what I feel." She replied, angrily. _All I need to do is take the swing._

                She didn't move.

                "No matter what, Buffy, you can never run away from the dark side in you." He glared at her now, and she felt unnerved by the stare. "It's in your blood, coursing through, and if you don't learn how to control it now, you never will."

                "I'm not the evil thing here, Spike, you are." She responded coldly. He didn't seem abashed by this.

                "Sorry, luv, but I can't take that as an insult coming from someone who seems to enjoy hurting people. Who thinks she's so great that she can just use people as rag dolls."

                "I'm not using you. You don't love me, you can't. Get it through your head, Spike!" she shot back. _I'm so sick of this! God!_

"How could you possibly think that?" he asked, dumbfounded. Then he paused, looking at her. "Wait, what am I thinking? You're not thinking that at all." He smiled, looking like he had it all figured out. _What is he talking about? _"You know I love you, Slayer, but you can't admit it to yourself. You can't admit it because you're afraid that when you do you realize that there is that slim possibility that I'm not just some convenient little toy of yours."

                _Just walk away_. She turned around, completely willing herself every step, fighting the urge to kiss him. _This is for the best, I can't let him do this to me. I just can't. _Spike, however, didn't take no as no. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist, and she spun around instinctively, about to punch him. He caught her other hand with ease, and she realized that that was the most pathetic punch she had ever thrown.

                "Don't walk away." He said. She said nothing, trying not to look at him.

                "Let me go." She said, in a monotonous, indifferent whisper.

                "You can't keep doing this to me, luv.  If you can't treat me like I deserve to be bloody treated, tell me now, because I'm sick and tired of being the thing you kick around."

                She looked up at him, conjuring the coldest glare she could muster. "Get away from me."

                At first he was actually a little shocked, enough that he let her go instantly, backing away. _There. That..was hard._

                He said nothing but quickly turn away, stalking off. She stopped herself from running after him. She didn't know where he was going, but he had left in a hurry when that had happened. She watched his form disappear into the darkness.

                "I'm sorry." She looked down, feeling defeated. _Maybe he'll leave me alone now. Why does that not make me feel better?_ She sighed. _Better get back. Maybe I can sleep now. _

                She took a step and stopped suddenly, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. It went away. _Wow, that was weird. _She shook her head, blinking. She took another step, and she gasped out in shock as pain jolted her in the stomach. She bent over, holding the area, breathing shallowly as she could. It seemed when she breathed deeply, the pain just intensified.

                She looked around for help but found none. Suddenly another shot of pain hit, this time worse then the other two, and she felt herself fall. _Oh shit._

                Hitting the ground was like slow motion. She felt her body connect, and felt her lungs let out their air. Moments later, her eyes closed and she was plunged into a deep faint.

**~~**

**TBC..**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Buffy's thoughts are just italics, Spike's thoughts are bold. ^^

**~~**

                She opened her eyes to find out she was driving.

                At first, shock overtook her, and she felt panic quickly rise. She attempted to turn the wheel, to stop the car, anthing, but found it impossible. My body isn't responding! _Oh my god!_ She suddenly realized that for some reason, even though her own commands were not controlling the car, the hands were still moving, somehow, someway. Her head looked down on its own, and she was taken aback. _The hell? Those aren't my hands!_

                **_Sunnydale, the next fun house._**

                _This is really freaky. I'm starting to hear things now too!  _Her head—or whoever's head she was seeing through, turned, and she caught site of a familiar face in this entirely unfamiliar, strange atmosphere. _Dru._

                **_She's so beautiful._**

                The voice kept flowing through her mind. _Those are not my thoughts! What the hell is this? Am I finally going insane?_ Her head moved again, back to the road, and she slowly began realizing that there was something very wrong here. _All right, let's see. I'm in a car I can't control, Dru's in the car with me, and I'm hearing voices. You know, this is what people go to the loony bin for._

Her head moved toward the basically painted window of the car she was driving, only to feel the car smash harshly into something. The brakes were applied, and the car came to a halt. Now slightly used to the odd predicament she was in, or as used to as one could be in a situation like this, she wasn't surprised that whoever had her body got out, walking in a semi-proud gait to the curb. She suddenly felt an intake of smoke fill her lungs.

                _I really don't have my body. And whoever does have my body, well, they're destroying it! Once I get to the bottom of this, I swear—_

                "Home sweet home."

                At first the voice seemed like it was coming from another direction, but as she thought about it, the voice seemed familiar, wherever it came from. Her body turned again, to face Dru, who was now out of the car and standing up, looking around blankly.

                "The stars shine so brightly that the birds mourn." She quietly said. **_Poor girl, so weak now—I will get what I came here for. I will get her her old self back. Bloody hell, and I'll damn well enjoy doing it too. Anything like this is bound to have a spot of fighting, and that's just what I need._**

****

****_Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. Ergo the weirdness. This is becoming a little familiar. Dru. The voice in my head wanting to kill. Wanting to help her._ It suddenly all clicked, and Buffy knew this was one of those rare occasions when she had the right to freak out. _The voice in my head is Spike. And this isn't my head! Dru wouldn't look at me like she is now if it was me. I'm in the wrong body! _Spike moved to Dru, kissing her passionately on the lips, making Buffy want to entirely hurl her non-existent stomach out. Buffy never did understand how Spike put up with this girl for all those years. _All I need to do is wake up, because I bet it's a dream. Right? Damn, I can't even pinch myself to find out!_

"Shall we find this all powerful scamp, luv?" he asked, almost huskily. Buffy inwardly wanted to cringe. _Of all the people whatever demon or evil thingy could have made her share a body with, it had to be Spike._

                "Why don't the birds stop?" Dru responded, sounding dazed. 

                **_Definitely better get her that cure fast. _**"They will, baby. I promise."

                "Will you rip their throats out?" she asked, smiling at him. _Oh, gross._

"And break their skulls, too." He swore. Dru smiled widely, giving him another kiss. _I can't see why I want normal guys to like me. I mean, gosh, why would I ever want one of those types when you can have a vampire who'd crush a few skulls for you? God, I got to get out of this body before it drives me nuts._

                As Spike led Dru back into the car, Buffy quickly mapped out all she had figured out so far. _This could be a dream, but then it may not. I'm in Spike's body, I can hear his thoughts—disgusting as they may be. From the looks of it, this has to be around the time frame of when he first came to Sunnydale, with all his talk about curing Dru. Right now all I think I can do is sit out and take the ride. I don't even think he knows I'm here. If he does, he's sure playing it off well. Maybe I'll get an idea soon._

Buffy remembered herself who he was visiting, because he had boasted about this moment to her quite a few times. Or at least she sort of knew. She never actually fully listened to him when he got into his stories of his glory days as big bad Spike. They all ended the same way in his mind, whether the outcome was good or bad. _'I took 'em by the neck, felt the blood pulsing through the veins—thing was pretty scared, and quite right to be feeling so.' I would love to hear what he told people about me. 'Yeah, yeah, the big bruise on my face was when she hit me in the eye, but then, I grabbed her arm and broke it…' Granted, I know he's done some damage, but--_

_                **So this is the kid, huh? She's not so tough lookin'.**_

****

****Buffy was a bit surprised at the sudden Spike thought._ I really need to get used to having his thoughts pop up out of no where. I keep thinking I'm alone, and then suddenly_…**_ I'll kill him all nice like, so's not to upset Dru. But first, I'll just lead the runt along, he'll be a good lil' boy once he sees me in action. _**_...thoughts like that break into my head…and it's not even constructive thoughts either...just of him plotting his schemes…which is totally not surprising. It's giving me a headache now. Or does he have a headache, and it's hitting me too?_

                She felt every move he made, everything he touched, just like it was her own body. It was actually a little gross, and particularly annoying as well. She was beginning to realize how cold she was, and it wasn't a physical cold. It was more like inside of her, like someone had installed an air conditioning inside her stomach. _Is this what it feels like to be a vampire? _She had to admit; Spike's senses were just about or even exactly as keen as hers were. His body was taut and always seemed tensed up, like he always expected something to jump out at him. Still, even with the tautness, she felt the power that flowed through him, like it was what was making up for his lack of blood flow. She felt powerful, and it was a different sort then she knew. It actually felt like it was more honed, more skilled. _That's weird._ _The way he is, he seems more then good enough to have at least gotten a lot more punches in on me._

                _Too bad I can't control it. I'm like excess baggage. _She tried to cut her thought pattern off, tried not to notice what was Spike was doing with Dru. Everything he was doing with her. _I'll be out of this soon, I'm sure. Probably some crazy spell of Willow's. Haha. Oh god, what happens if I'm stuck in here forever?_

_                **From what I heard, the new Slayer is a tough one. All the more fun for me. **_She finally let herself pay attention to what was going on in the outside world. He was standing in front of the Bronze, which was almost comfortingly familiar. Spike glanced around and of course she was looking too. He slinked in and Buffy felt every movement he made was like that of a cat's, almost like he was stalking prey. _He is stalking prey, me. This is crazy, but I'm getting a feeling I'm not in modern day Sunnydale anymore. _He was looking around, for something. All of a sudden she found herself looking at the younger version of her, dancing and having fun. **_Must be her…and what a bloody looker she is…it'll be almost a pity to kill her, good thing I don't have a conscience._  **She hadn't realized he was watching her that long the night they met.

                "Where's the phone?" he suddenly called out loudly. "I need to call the police, there's some big guy out there trying to bite somebody!" Instantly Buffy saw herself perk up and then with ease slipped out. **_Not so smart, Slayer…already one point for me._**

****

****_How naïve was I back then? This is like watching a bad movie. _She felt the wicked smile that curled onto Spike's face as he stalked out after her. He slipped into the shadows outside and watched the fight with intent. **_Bloody idiot will certainly serve me well, the Slayer's whipping his butt. Huh, weakling. _**He called out to him but he stood still, allowing Buffy to destroy him with one last stroke. He slowly emerged from the shadows, clapping his hands in appreciation of the show he just witnessed. Young Buffy stared at him in both surprise and wariness. _This is one moment I know I've never forgotten…_

                "Nice work, love." He said in a husky voice. She stared at him cautiously.

                "Who are you?" she asked. _That smirking gaze…it still is in my mind…_

                "You'll find out Saturday." He said, almost mockingly.  _It was the only threat anyone has ever given me and lived through the week…_

                "What happens on Saturday?" Young Buffy prodded on.

                "I kill you." He hissed, and she remembered the knot in her stomach when he said that.  Instantly Spike left, and she could only go along with him. By then she knew where they were going, and she remembered what happened later. She remembered the fight in the school, and that was what Spike was doing, planning that attack…one of the worst she had ever faced in her young career. It was strange, though, because she was beginning to notice he didn't seem to really want to kill her, not for any personal gain at least. It was all for Dru.

                He had come back later, after she had left from home with the eerie words he left her with. **_Gotta get Dru some food… _**It was then that he saw a target – three people, a girl and two males, walking down the alley. The way they were walking, they were obviously drunk as anything. The girl was complaining loudly, in a high raspy slurred tone, and he smiled to himself because god this was going to be easy. _…Oh god, he's gonna…_

                He grabbed one of the guys first, pulling him into the shadows where he instantly sunk his teeth that had instantly popped out when he went into his vamp mode. It was a strange sensation, feeling the body shuddering and twitching in his grip. _I really don't need to feel this…Jesus, it's awful…How can he do this all the time? Maybe he doesn't feel like I feel....figures. _He got the other with the same speed, easily slaining him and throwing his body onto the other one. Both were completely lifeless. At this point, the girl seemed to notice the lack of response from the two, and slowed.

                "Where'd you go?" she asked in a continuing slurred way. _Sheila…that means he's gonna… **…Gonna save this one for Dru… **_She finally turned and seemed startled by Spike's lone figure. "…Who are you?"

                Again, that cocky and confident smile appeared on his features. "Who do you want me to be?"

                "Did you see…?"

                "…those two losers who thought they were good enough for you?" he questioned, trying to put on a charming front.

                "What happened to 'em?"

                A smirk. "They got sleepy."

                "…Huh?" Sheila questioned, confused.

                "And you got something a whole lot better." He explained. He easily walked past her, slowly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist… **_….Stupid girl…_**

****

****"Hey! Wait up!" she called to him. He seemed to fight the urge to smile. **_Bingo._**

****

****Buffy wished she could turn her head as he easily managed to have his way with her. _Poor Sheila…she doesn't know what she's getting into…****_

****


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **You don't understand how much I appreciate all the feedback! :D And here I thought my idea was kind of stupid. ^^; I hope I continue to amuse you guys, I'm trying my best. ^^ What I will say is that most of the dialogue here is from the show, but some of it isn't. There's filler stuff so the story can move smoother. Also, to answer some questions asked in reviews…I'm planning on ending at 'Wrecked'. If you hadn't noticed, the prologue is actually a continuing of this episode. With that said…

He led Sheila back to his lair, and when he got there she was instantly tied up, to Dru's utter delight. However, when he entered again to get some sort of thank you, he found Dru engrossed with her dolls. **_Oh Dru…why can't you just go back to normal, luv…?_**

****

****"Miss Edith speaks out of turn." She said in her usual dazed mannerism. "…She's a bad example, and will get no cakes today…shhh…"

                _Wow, she's weirder then I thought…_ Spike sighed inwardly and walked up behind her, willing his patience up so as not to get frustrated with his love. "Darling, are you going to eat something?"

                "I'm not hungry." She spoke quietly. "…I miss Prague."

                A heavy sigh escaped him. "You nearly died in Prague." He reminded. "Idiot mob…this is the place for us." Seeing how tired she looked, he silently led her to the bed. **_…I have to save her. Have too. Soon…soon… _**"The Hellmouth will restore you, put some color into your cheeks, metaphorically speaking, and in a few week's time…"

                "The stars will align and smile down on us." She finished for him. _…What a couple of psychos…Willow…someone…better get me out of this nightmare soon._

"And then, God, this town will burn." He smiled evilly, allowing himself to lean over her now lying down stance.

                Dru giggled loudly. "A pretty fire!"

                He took his position next to her on the bed, when suddenly chanting reached their ears. It was very faint and indistinct. **_…Bloody idiots…_**

****

****"They're preparing." Dru stated the obvious.

                "Saint Vigeous is coming up." He smirked. "…Should be a party."

                Dru looked toward Sheila, who was still tied and gagged. Buffy winced inwardly. _She must be terrified. Damnit! I wish I only had known earlier…I could have…I mean, she wasn' all that nice but still…_

"You should go up with them and cleanse." Dru stated simply. Spike twitched at the thought.

                "Dru…"

                "The boy doesn't trust you." She continued, ignoring his warning tone. "They follow him." She sat up quietly, already forgetting her thought pattern. "…I think sometimes that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald."

                _…What the hell? Damn, I almost feel sorry for Spike, liking this space case. Wait a second, what the hell am I saying? Man, I need to get out of here. _He sat up too. "Never happen." He assured, then stood up. "I'll go up and get chanty with the fellas." He walked toward Shelia, who squirmed in panic. "…But you need to do me a favor." He easily got Shelia off the hook, carrying her to Dru. "…Eat something."

                He turned and left the room, joining the other idiots quietly. He hated the others. If they weren't so important, obviously, he would have killed them all AND the kid. But Buffy felt the wheels in his mind turning. She somehow felt that she was actually in the back of his mind. It was perhaps the reason why the next 'day', as one could call it, he hadn't waited for that Saturday.

                He had rallied the troops of vampires, basically behind Collin's back, and Buffy already knew what he was planning without even listening in on his thoughts._ …If I'm at the point I think I am, they're getting ready to raid the school. Our first face off…how can I forget… _

And she saw herself again. Saw herself staring wide-eyed at his menacing vampire figure, the surprise attack obviously working. They looked at each other for a split second, and finally he spoke, lowly, dangerously: "What can I say? I couldn't wait."

                _…I remember. I remember when they came, and I was so freaked out because I had so many people to protect. There were too many, I didn't know what to do. I just knew I had to get them out of  harm's way_

She saw herself fighting him. She threw a chair at him, and he wasn't fast enough to dodge it, tripping a bit but not falling completely. She retreated at that split second, grabbing her mother's hand and dragging her along. **_Oh no she doesn't… _**Instantly taking chase, he ran after them, his feet pounding upon the cheaply tiled school floor. He grabbed a running man quickly.  "Nobody gets out! Especially the girl!" he ordered sharply.

                **_Shit! Lost her!_** He looked up to see the lights go out completely, only the dim glow of the emergency lights flooding through. "We cut the power." A vampire offered nervously. "Nobody got out."

                "And the Slayer?" he asked, his voice oddly calm.

                "She either went this way…" he trailed off, gesturing toward the right. "…Or that way." He gestured to the left. "I saw two others."

                Buffy felt the anger boiling up inside him. "You don't know!?" he asked, sounding pissed. The man looked as though he was going to get even paler then he already was as he was let go. Suddenly, Spike's demeanor calmed. "I'm a veal kind of guy. You're too old to eat." Buffy knew if she had a body she would have winced when she heard through Spike's ears the sickening snap of a broken neck. "…But not too old to kill." He looked toward the vampire, still looking calm and placid. "…I feel better now." 

                "That's good, sir." The vampire stated, eying the body now on the ground.

                "Well, since you idiots can't do anything right…I'll get the Slayer myself." He smirked, moving away from the area, stalking off to find his nemesis. **_She isn't gonna get away from me, not this time. She will not get in the way of Dru's restoration…_**

****

****"Sllaaaayyyeeerrr." He called out, smirking as he did. "Here, kitty kittyyy." When no response came, he continued: "I find one of your friends first, I'm gonna suck'em dry. AND use their bones to bash your head in."

                He continued walking, looking around, listening. Suddenly the same vampire from before ran up to him, seeming to have information.

                "Spike, listen…"

                And they stopped, and Spike heard the faint movement above. His eyes narrowed.

                "Someone's in the ceeeilllinnng." He said in a mocking sing-song manner.

                The two followed the sounds to a room. The vampire attempted to open it, but it was locked. After that, he tried to ram it with his body, but to no avail. Spike was getting annoyed quickly.

                "Yeah. Door's solid." The vampire stated, a bit embarrassed at his inabilities.

                "Use your head." He sharply said, taking him by the shoulders and smashing his face into the nearby glass fire case. The glass shattered around him, and the ax inside was freed. Letting the vampire go, he grabbed the ax and basically forced it into the dazed minion's hands. _Talk about tough love…_

With the vampire working on opening the door, Spike left with much purpose in mind. He noted two of his minions there, and quickly acted. "You! Come with me!" he commanded one, and he instantly fell in step with them. He grabbed two metal poles he found and threw one to the new vampire with him. He paused, listening closely. **_Come on Slayer, move. _**With luck, he heard the noise he was looking for. He instantly shoved the other pole in his hand upwards, into the ceiling. He kept working on it, hearing faintly that the door was almost opened.

                And then he stopped dead, noting a completely familiar face.  "…Angelus…"

                The one with him, Xander, was shocked to find Angel's arm suddenly almost choking him.

                "Spike!" he exclaimed back.

                "Well I'll be damned." Spike shook his head. **_Never thought I'd see that bloke again… _**He tossed his weapon aside, giving his obviously old companion a hug.

                "I taught you to always guard your perimeter." Angel stated with a few tsks. "You SHOULD have someone out there."

                He scowled a bit. "I did. I'm surrounded by idiots. What's new with you?"

                _Wow, Angel really is good at the lying thing. Spike must have not realized a thing was wrong. _"Everything." He answered truthfully.

                "Yeah." **_He seems like he's been here a while…maybe…_** "…Come up against this slayer, yet?" He questioned, trying to sound almost uninterested about it.

                "She's…cute." Angel offered. "Not too bright, though." _I don't remember him telling me he told Spike THAT. It figures. _"Gave her the puppy dog 'I'm all tortured' act. Keeps her off my back."

                **_Guy's a bastard, but can't say he ever lost his mind for scheming. I might let him live a while… _**"People still fall for that Anne Rice routine." Spike laughed, dispelling the thoughts of treason for a moment. "What a world!"

                Xander spoke up. "I knew you were lying!" he huffed, angry. He instantly quieted when the choking grip got tighter. "Undead liar guy." He retorted quietly after the grip was loosened.

                Angel's temper instantly seemed to flare and he grabbed the human by the hair, craning his neck out. An evil smirk appeared on his lips.

                "Want a bite to eat before we kill her?" he enticingly questioned.

                Spike eyed him cautiously. **_You know, all of a sudden…why doesn't this feel right? Hmm._** "…Naw, save 'em for an after dinner mint. He's too scrawny."

                "Hey! I'm not…" He instantly was again silenced by Angel.

                "Stupid human." He spat. Spike shook his head.

                "I haven't seen you in the killing fields for ages." He pointed out, sounding semi-suspicious. Buffy was almost happy to know she wasn't almost beat by a complete idiot_. At least he noticed that. If he's that dense, I should be utterly ashamed that I've been fighting him THIS long._

                "I'm not much for company." Angel replied with ease. **_Well, that's stat_**_ing the obvious._

Buffy was startled at the fact the thoughts were perfectly in sync. _Maybe once this scene of past is over, I'm going to get out of this stupidity. I bet Spike did this somehow. Who else would put me through this crap?_

"No, you never were." Spike agreed. "So, why are you so scared of the Slayer?"

                "…Scared?"

                "Yeah. Time was you would've taken her out in a heartbeat." He spoke. She knew he was growing more suspicious by the second. "Now look at you. I bet this, uh…tortured thing is an act, right? You're not…housebroken?"

                Buffy even saw the slight, so very slight, nervous movement of her former boyfriend. "I saw her kill the Master." He replied sharply. "Hey, you think you can take her alone? Be my guest. I'll just feed and run."

                Suddenly Angel let out one of his unearthly roars and got Xander back into the position.

                Spike held up his hand, stopping him. "Don't be silly! We're all friends. We'll do it together. Let's drink to it." He leaned into Xander's neck as well. And he smelled it, and so did she. Her mind knew from his mind what it was – Angel's soul. **_Bloody bastard!_** Spike snapped his arm back and punched Angel square in the face. Angel instantly staggered back.

                "You think you can fool me?!" he demanded. "You were my SIRE, man! You were my…Yoda!" _…Yoda? What the hell?_

"Things change." Angel explained simply.

                "Not us! Not demons!" Spike exclaimed. His voice almost had a small air of hurt in it. "Man I can't believe this! You…Uncle Tom!" He grabbed the pole by him, his temper boiling up at a quick speed. He turned his attention to the vampires just staring. "Come on, people! This isn't a spectator sport!"

                They instantly reanimated, lunging into the attack. Angel and Xander instantly ran the opposite way, knowing that they were outnumbered. The vampires took chase after them. Spike didn't though. He heard it, the faint step behind him, and he stood straighter, looking up. **_Know the smell anywhere…Slayer… _**

                "Fe, fi, fo, fum…" he said, much too calmly. "I smell the blood of a nice, ripe…" He turned to see her standing there, her eyes narrowed upon her. **_Ha, too bad this girl's a Slayer. Seems to be quite feisty. Oh well, should be more fun for me. _**"…girl."

                She was wielding the ax he knew she got off of the idiot from before. He gripped his pole a bit tighter, almost cautiously. **_Can't be cocky with this one. She's…different._** "…Do we really need weapons for this?"

                "I just like 'em." He replied with a shrug. A mocking smile appeared on his face. "They make me feel manly." Getting her hint, though, he dropped the pole and took a step toward her. She ridded herself of the ax.

                "The Last Slayer I killed…" he spoke, his voice threatening. "She BEGGED for her life."

                Buffy followed his every movement, and the real Buffy was starting to find it wasn't so weird looking at her teenage self through a bleach blonde vampire.

                "…You don't seem like the begging type." He said after giving her a quick look over.

                "You shouldn't have come here." She stated, angrily

                "No." he agreed, quite placidly considering the fact he was speaking to someone who's main goal was to kill him. "I've messed up your dollies and stuff. But I just got so bored." He smirked toward her. "I'll tell you what. As a personal favor from me to you, I'll make it quick. Won't hurt a bit."

                "No, Spike. It's going to hurt a lot."

                And the fight started. Spike dodged a blow and managed to get one in. This hit was not long standing, because she instantly punched him back. They kept fighting, passing by Xander and Angel, and he managed to slam her into the wall. She dodged a hit and managed to get away from the wall for a moment. They kept fighting, and Spike managed to dodge a couple of blows. But then she got one in. And then another. Then…two more. His brains were a bit scrambled, but he snapped out of it and grabbed her arm, whipping her body into the wall again. He went to punch her again but she ducked by sliding down the wall and his fist went through the wall. Stunned for a moment, she used this to kick him in the neck.

                "Now that hurt!" he admitted, pain coursing through him. He pulled his arm from the wall, pulling out a stud from it. He smiled inwardly and smashed it into her face. She flew back at the force and hits the ground, utterly stunned. "…But not as much as this will."

                He readied the stud, about to finish her off. Suddenly he felt a heavy blow from behind, and fell forward, hitting the ground with a loud thud. **_What the bloody…_** He looked toward Joyce, shocked at her presence and her use of the ax on him. She looked ready to strike again.

                "You get the hell away from my daughter!" she said as menacingly as she could. He shielded himself with the stud as he stood up, staggering back a little. Buffy stood up and he felt both pairs of eyes on him.

                Finally, he let out an almost silent huff. "Women!" he muttered, then retreated, knowing it was useless to keep going. He had seen that Angel and the others had managed to get through his defenses. He landed on his feet outside and hurried back to Dru, his head pounding the entire way.

                It was morning by the time he reached her, where she was standing by a large cage. **_God, what a bloody humiliating night…that poof…the bitch…oh, she's gonna get it Her and her little friends…. _**Dru seemed honestly worried about him.

                "Spike, did she hurt you?" she asked, looking at his slightly beat up form. He scowled a bit.

                "It was close, baby, but…" he trailed off.

                "Oh, come here."

                She pulled him into an embrace, stroking his cheek and neck. He sighed, contented…at least for that moment.

                "A Slayer with family and friends." He mused. "That sure as hell wasn't in the brochure."

                "You'll kill her." She comforted. "…And then we'll have a nice celebration."

                Spike couldn't help but enjoy the idea. "Yeah, a party."

                "Yeah, with streamers and…songs." She added.

                He sighed and lifted his head from her shoulder. "…How's the annoying one?"

                A small pout. "He doesn't want to play."

                "Figures. Well, suppose I better go make nice." The mere thought made him want to hurl. **_For Dru, for Dru…_** He walked toward the small one, kneeling as if he felt so bad for his deeds.

                "You failed." Collin spoke.

                "I uh…I offer penance." Spike managed. _This must be the hardest thing in the world for him. Acting like he's a minion. Some things never change._

"Penance?! You should lay down your life!" he snapped. "Our numbers are depleted, the feast of Saint Vigeous has been RUINED by your impatience!"

                **_…Oh, now he's just going to get it. Bloody hell, I'm gonna rip the little bugger apart now. Oh, and I'll enjoy this…_** "I was rash, and if I had to do it all over again…" He finally did snap and started to just go into a howl of laughter, even though he knew his anger was reaching a peak. _Wow, Spike has gone crazy. Why didn't I see this? It's always funny when it isn't actually toward me. Then it's just annoying…_ "Who am I KIDDING?" He stood up, his eyes narrowing on him. Collin seemed a bit surprised at the outburst. "I would do ir EXACTLY the same, only I do this…"

                He grabbed the kid, who uttered a sharp "NO!". Spike didn't listen, though, and he continued: '…First!"

                He bad-temperedly took him to the cage, noting the light coming out of the windows above. One vampire tries to stop him, but Spike easily kicked him out of the way, rendering him unconscious. He threw Collin into the cage, slamming the door shut and locking it. He felt Dru's eyes watching him as he pulled the chain with much zest, watching him rise above, getting closer and closer to the light.

                "From now on, we're gonna have a little less ritual…" he paused, looking up once more, a sick smile on his face. "…And a little more fun here."

                One more pull, and Collin let out a blood-curdling scream, as he was in the sunlight completely. He saw Dru smiling at him and he smiled back.

                "Let's go see what's on TV." He said calmly, the anger disappearing instantly as he held her hand.

                Buffy winced suddenly when she felt as though she was getting attacked from the inside again. In her dazed mind, she instantly hoped it meant that she was going to be back to normal when it stopped. But it didn't. Instead, when she opened her eyes after the fog in her head cleared, she found herself somewhere new.

                "Here it comes." She heard herself say, and found herself watching a video of her fighting a vampire, her skills easily being showcased. "Rewind that. Let's see that again."

                _Damnit! I'm just in him at another time! When will this END?___


End file.
